


Clone's Chronicles

by LadyNordin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNordin/pseuds/LadyNordin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyliam es la hija menor de un reputado experto en genética Pokémon, ambos viven apaciblemente en una isla cercana a ciudad Trigal, sin embargo la vida de Lyliam cambiará drásticamente cuando el pasado de su familia vuelva para cobrarse la deuda que dejaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clone's Chronicles

La luz tenue de la luna era lo único que iluminaba aquella casa construida al borde de un gran acantilado junto al mar. Las olas golpeaban furiosamente contra él provocando un constante arrullo que sonaba levemente y sin cesar, sin embargo aquel lugar pronto dejaría de estar en paz.

-¡Toc, toc, profesor! - Exclamó jocosamente una voz desde la planta baja. -Tiene visita.

Un par de golpes le acompañaron seguidos de pasos de casi una quincena de personas. El jaleo acabó despertando a los habitantes de la casa.

-¡Mirad, pero si es el padre del año! ¡El profesor Fuuji en persona!- Volvió a exclamar acompañado de un coro de risas.

Lyliam se levantó de la cama bastante confundida, no reconocía aquella voz, de hecho no parecía la clase de persona que frecuentara su padre. Se acercó lentamente al marco de la puerta pero se detuvo al ver que tiraban de su mano. Se trataba de Gabriella, su Ralts, la miraba asustada.

-Por favor, no vallas, parecen tipos peligrosos.-Murmuraba Gabriella.  
-¡Shhh, te van a oir!-Susurró nerviosa Lyliam.-Aunque, ahora que lo pienso solo oirían "ralts, ralts, ralts"-Asiente-Vamos.  
-¡No, Lyl, por favor, escondámonos!

Se acercó con cuidado al marco de la puerta, estaba realmente oscuro como para diferenciar rostros pero había algo que ni en las sombras podía ocultarse, aquella R roja estampada sobre los uniformes de los intrusos.

-¡Es el Team Rocket!- susrró Lyl  
-Ellos se llevaron a mamá...-comentó Gabriella con pesar.-No quiero que me lleven...

Lyl cogió a Gabriella y la cubrió con sus brazos. Gateó debajo de su cama hasta llegar a un par de tablones sueltos, bajo ellos guardaba diversas pokeballs rotas o viejas, mapas, medallas oxidadas y una pokedex rota. Sacó todo hasta hacer un hueco suficiente para ella y Gabriella, dentro de ese escondite podían escuchar mejor la conversación de la sala de abajo.

-Por última vez, profesor ¿Dónde está ella?-La voz de aquel individuo sonaba más amenazante por momentos.  
-Te he dicho que no pude hacer nada por salv...-Fuuji vió interrumpida su repuesta mientras algo oprimía su garganta.  
-Me temo que no me he explicado claro, profesor.-Se escucha un cuerpo caer- Sabemos que está viva, no sabemos como contienes su carga de poder, así que vas a tener que entregarnosla o si no...  
-¿Qué hareis? Ya me lo habéis quitado todo una vez...-Toma aire con dificultad.-No pienses que voy a negociar con los asesinos de mi hija. 

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó mientras es coreado por risas.

-¡Llevároslo! Veremos si sigues igual de hostil ante el jefe.

Se escucha un pequeño revuelo abajo, seguido de pasos en dirección a la puerta. Lyl retiró la tabla que tapaba su escondite pensando que estarían ya solas, cuando descubrió ante su cama un par de botas que sobresaltó a ambas chicas, por suerte su grito fue disimulado por el sonido del pokégear de aquella persona.

-Si...Si, jefe...No, no la hemos encontrado...Ya, ya sé que no debí hacerlo, señor, pero aquella traidora se lo merecía...-Suspira-No se preocupe señor, en cuanto tenga a Madre en mis manos se la entregaré, al fin y al cabo solo nos hace falta ella...No, no quería ofenderle, señor, solo digo que otro pokémon quizás podría cumplir con las funciones de...Entiendo, disculpe mi torpeza señor...Si, gracias señor, disculpe...Si, en ciudad Trigal señor, mañana al amanecer...Gracias, señor.

Se escuchó un pitido al colgar.

-Maldito imbécil, cree que su dinero le permitirá hacer todas las estupideces que quiera, pero no sabe que esta jugando con la persona equivocada.

Se detiene un segundo ante una foto de una muchacha de unos dieciséis años de pelo oscuro como la noche cubierto por una gorra negra con detalles azules, la chica sonríe rodeada de su equipo pokémon mientras sostiene una medalla con un número dos en ella viene escrito "Pronto vendrás con nosotros, mi Pequeña Lider, tú también eres una campeona."

-Cosas como estas me dan arcadas...-Mustió el hombre mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Ambas chicas se miraron nerviosamente. Mientras que Gabriella temblaba aterrada por la situación, en el rostro de Lyl se reflejaba una ira ardiente.

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!-Exclamó Gabriella.

Lyl salió de debajo de la cama y se asomó por la ventana a tiempo de ver cómo el Team Rocket metía a su padre en un helicóptero que no tardó en despegar.

-Vamos a ir tras ellos.-Contestó Lyl sin apartar la vista d ela ventana.-Les derrotaremos y rescataremos a papá.  
-Pero yo no puedo contra sus pokémon...No puedo ni contra el muñeco...-Comentó decaída Gabriella  
-Yo te entrenaré  
-Pero tú no eres entrenadora pokémon, Lyl.

Lyl, se acercó a su mesa y cogió la vieja y desgastada gorra junto a la foto.

-Ya tengo diez años, puedo ser entrenadora Pokémon...-Se detuvo un segundo mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.-Como lo fue ella...-Se apretó más la gorra, aunque le seguía quedando ancha, cogió unas monedas de su hucha y uno de sus antiguos mapas.- Así que vamos a ir allí y luchar contra el Team Rocket, como hubiera hecho ella.

Gabriella la miró resignada.

-Mamá era su compañera luchando, pero yo no soy como ella...  
-Pero llegarás muy alto Gabriella, somos campeonas como ellas, competitivas...lo somos.-La voz de Lyl comenzó a quebrarse un poco.  
-¡Si, lo somos!-Exclamó sonriente Gabriella mientras sujetaba su mano.-Nosotras podemos conseguirlo.

Lyl asintió en silencio y volvió a mirar por la ventana, al otro lado del mar se veían las luces de ciudad Trigal como si fuesen estrellas a ras de suelo cuya luz se reflejaba en la costa, creando una versión difuminada y confusa de la ciudad. Ambas chicas contemplaron la escena en silencio sin acabar de asumir el reto al que pretendían enfrentarse solas, tras unos minutos metieron en una mochila las pokeballs que parecían que podrían funcionar, el resto de mapas, el estuche de medallas vacío, y la pokédex con una batería de un pokégear roto, acoplada para que funcione, a veces daba fallos la voz y la pantalla no se mostraba, pero para ellas era suficiente.

Partieron cuanto antes, dejando su hogar y todo lo que conocían atrás, guiándose por un mapa que fue trazado antaño hacia un reto que jamás hubieran llegado a imaginar. Lyl echó la vista atrás por ultima vez, la luna iluminaba un único elemento, la lápida que estaba al pie del acantilado en memoria de su hermana mayor, seguía impasible ante las olas, como si tuviera un motivo para seguir presente, como si tuviera que recordar algo que jamás se debió olvidar, pero Lyl no conseguía saber el qué, a pesar de que lo intentaba. Dejó de mirar atrás, la luz se atenuó y el lugar volvió a estar en paz.


End file.
